Lost Little Girl
by PandaSpiceLatte
Summary: When the Bears discover a little girl in the woods and bring her home to their cave, she ends up having a bigger impact on their lives than they could have ever imagined.


The door to Stop4Games shot open and out walked the 3 bears. Grizz was holding a game tightly in his hands hugging it and jumping for joy. Panda was cheering and Ice Bear just kept his fists in the air.

"This is it guys! The moment we've been waiting for." Grizz displayed the video game in his hands proudly.

"Duty Calls 5: Black Hawks of Warfare." Panda read. The game case had a lot of army men on it.

"This game got a 10/10, a 5/5, a 99% and got game of the month from every gaming blog on the internet!" Grizz said excitedly. He hugged it tightl and smiled.

In bearstack formation the bears continued their journey home and Grizzly just kept going on and on about the game.

"They even give you a dog, um, you can create your own character..." He continued.

Panda sighed.

"Give it a rest, Grizz! We get the point." He shouted.

Grizz frowned. "Aww. You're just mad you still have to wait another year for your game."

He playfully rubbed his brothers head. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ice Bear will beat both of your high scores." The youngest brother quipped.

Grizz scoffed at Ice Bear.

"Pssh! Good luck with that." He began. "I'm going to beat the crud out of this game. I will not rest until I get 100% completion, and nothing can stop me!"

Ice Bear came to a very sudden stop. A noise came to his attention. The bearstack toppled for a moment and Grizzly's game flew out of his paws and landed in a bush. He gasped.

"MY VIDEO GAME!" He hopped off Panda, who then jumped off Ice Bear. They could still hear something in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Panda said as he looked around. There was a shrill crying sound filling the air.

Ice Bear perked his ears up and began sniffing around.

Grizz scurried over to the bushes. Since he didn't know which one it fell in, he frantically searched through them all. After a few moments he felt his paw touch the smooth plastic case of his video game. He smiled as he pulled the game out of the bush.

"Phew." He said with a smile. He held the game in front of his face and saw something in the distance. He looked straight ahead and froze. There was a toddler sitting on a log. She was dirty, crying and hugging a doll.

Grizz tilted his head to the side. Slowly, he approached the girl and leaned in really close to her. He sniffed her. She looked at him and suddenly stopped crying. Grizzly was intrigued by the little girl.

"What's wrong, friend?" He said picking her up. She sniffled a little. The toddler was too young to talk.

"Grizz? What are you-" Panda and Ice Bear came over to him. Panda gasped mid-sentence.

"Whoa! What the heck, man! Is that a little girl? Put her down before someone sees you!" Panda ran up to him. Grizz turned his back to him while still holding the girl. He looked down at her sadly.

"I think she's lost." Grizz said.

"So? Put her back where you found her! Someone's probably gonna come looking for her."

Grizz smiled at the little girl. She had short blonde hair and was wearing pink overalls. She smiled back at him innocently.

"No! No, no, no, no! I already know what you're gonna say Grizz and the answer is no!" Panda shouted at him throwing his arms in the air.

"Ice Bear doesn't babysit." He crossed his arms.

"Brothers, hear me out on this one!" Grizz began, "let's just take her to the cave, keep her safe and warm from the dangers of these woods, until her family comes back for her."

Panda crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. Ice Bear followed suit.

"What? Come on!" Grizz pleaded.

"No!" Panda shouted. "You're crazy. We can't have a little girl running around our cave!"

"Ice Bear agrees."

"But you guys, she's so cute!" He rubbed her little cheeks.

"Look at that face." He held her up to Panda and squeezed her cheeks to maker her look puffy and 'cute'. Panda groaned.

"How will her family know she's at our place?" Panda said.

"Uhhh..I'll leave a note where I found her!" Grizz smiled.

Grizzly opened the video game up, teared out one of the pages of the manual and scribbled on it. Then he set it down where he found her.

He put her up on his shoulders and he grinned at his brothers.

"Okay then!" He shouted excitedly. "That takes care of that!"

"Are you sure about this Grizz?" Panda asked. "What do you know about kids?"

"Well...what's there to know? If she's sad she'll cry if she's happy she'll laugh."

"And then what?"

Grizz stared blankly at Panda.

"I dunno."

Panda rolled his eyes.

"Well you're cleaning up after her." He muttered.

"Ice Bear tends to scare children."

"Aw, you guys!" Grizz shouted with excitement. "This is gonna be great! We're gonna have so much fun with our cool new friend!"

Grizz pat her on the head and they began to head back to the cave. She smiled and giggled.

"Well! Here we are!" Grizz slammed open the front door to present the cave to the little girl.

She looked around with wide eyes.

"This is our cave! He began.

"It's not much..but ya know. It's home."

Grizz took her off his head and set her on the ground.

"Well! Have at it!" he barked.

"Does she have a name?" Panda asked.

"A name?" Grizz looked at the girl.

"Say, whats your name friend?"

She looked down and blushed.

"Awww. She's shy! Let's call her...Grizzly Jr! How about G.J?" He smiled.

"What? That's not a real name!" Panda exclaimed.

"Oh, and Panda is?" Grizz remarked with a smirk.

Panda scoffed and stormed off. Ice Bear shrugged and followed him.

Grizz knelt down to G.J. and pat her on the head.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" He said with a big smile.

G.J. looked around nervously and ran over to the tv.

"You wanna watch tv?" Grizz walked over and turned it on. It was set to the local news. A young woman was walking around an animal shelter.

 _"And today you can come in for Meow Madness and adopt two kittens for the price of one! Look at all these cute faces."_

 _The camera zoomed in on baby kittens meowing and playing in a pen._

G.J. giggled and smiled. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"You like cats?" Grizz said.

She shook her head.

"Well..we don't have a cat. But!" He grabbed G.J. and led her away, leaving the tv on.

 _"We interrupt this segment for a breaking news story!" The TV continued after Grizz and G.J left the room. A reporter was standing next to a young couple. They looked incredibly distressed._

 _"We are issuing a missing persons report on 2 year old girl named Sara Brown. She was last seen in the woods right outside the bay area.." She pointed the woods that led to the bears cave._

 _"We have her parents here, and they say she is hyperactive and needs her medication. If you have any information about her, call the police immediately!" The tv displayed a photo of the same little girl that Grizz brought home._

Grizz led G.J. to the laptop and opened up EveryonesTube.

"If you like cats, then you're gonna love this!" He sat down and put G.J. on his lap.

He typed into the search bar 'cute cat videos' and clicked on the first result. A video began to play of a bunch of kittens drinking out of one giant milk bowl. One kitten fell into the bowl and stumbled out shaking its paws. Grizz erupted into laughter.

"Ha, ha! Did you see that one kitten that fell!" He pointed and laughed at the screen.

G.J. jumped off Grizz's lap and ran over to Panda's bed where various things were laying across it such as dolls, food, empty cans etc. She climbed on top of the bed and began to jump. Grizz looked at her.

"Oh, wait stop! You need grown up supervision!" Grizz ran over and started jumping on the bed with her. After Grizz jumped a few times the bed began to shake. Panda barged into the room and right as he did so, the bed broke and crumpled into the ground. Grizz chuckled nervously. Pandas dolls tumbled onto the floor.

"Uhhh.." Grizz chuckled.

"What are you doing?!" Panda exclaimed. He ran in and Ice Bear stood in the doorway.

Panda rushed over to his bed and shoved Grizz off it. He picked up all his plushes and angrily stared at G.J.

"I don't like you." He muttered.

Grizz pulled G.J. close to his side and held her tightly.

"Hey! You can't talk to Grizzly Jr. that way!"

The girl was fidgeting and squirming around in Grizz's arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He lifted his arms up and G.J. darted out of the room.

The bears looked at each other nervously. They heard a loud thud and crash.

"What was that?" Panda said.

They all ran outside and G.J. was running around throwing things and jumping on the furniture. She was throwing their photos on the floor, throwing things out the window and tipped the coffee table over.

"Whoa, Grizz do something!" Panda pushed Grizz closer to G.J.

He watched her as she continued destroying the place.

"Uh..Grizz Jr...maybe you might wanna tone it down a bit? We like to party too, but come on. Show some respect." He said. She stared at him for a few seconds then screamed in his face and continued running amok.

"Well I've tried everything I can do." Grizz plopped down.

"What?" Panda exclaimed angrily.

"Let me try..." He walked up to her as she was tearing pages out of a magazine.

"Uh..hey there..G.J..." He started rubbing his forehead nervously.

"Uh..can you maybe...stop destroying everything?..."

She just stared at him. Panda's face turned red.

"She's just staring at me! What do I do?"

Ice Bear suddenly walked over and sat down in front of G.J. He gazed into her eyes. They both sat motionless face to face as they stared each other down.

Grizz and Panda observed in awe.

"Wow." they both said.

After a few more moments of staring G.J. began to yawn and look sleepy.

"I think she's tired." Panda said to Grizz.

"Awesome! Yes, let's take you to bed!" He walked over and picked her up and carried her to his room. He tucked her into his own bed and pat her on the head. She curled up into the blankets and closed her eyes.

"Just stay right here, sleep for a while..we'll keep an eye out for your family. There's juice in the fridge..and uh..goodnight!" Grizz turned off the light and shut the door.

"Phew. I should have done this a long time ago! Piece of cake." He dusted himself off and headed to the living room. Ice Bear and Panda were busy cleaning up the mess G.J. made. As soon as Grizz entered the room, they both looked up at him with a scowl. Grizz smiled nervously.

"Uhhh..." He ran up to them and grabbed the broom from Ice Bears hand.

"You guys go do your thing, I got this!" He said as he began vigorously sweeping the floor.

Panda walked over to couch and turned on the tv. Ice Bear headed into the kitchen to begin prepping dinner. Grizz hummed happily as he continued to sweep up the mess.

The tv was still on the local news. Panda picked up the remote to change the channel but stopped as soon as he noticed what was playing on the news. He watched closer.

 _"Were reporting live where we believe we have found a clue to the disappearance of Sara Brown." The tv started._

Panda, now intrigued turned up the tv. It was focused on the log, where they found G.J. earlier.

"Hey, I know where that is." Panda said.

 _The tv zoomed in on the note. A police officer picked it up._

 _"We found what we believe to be a ransom note from a kidnapper." he began._

Panda's eyes widened.

 _The camera zoomed in on the note._

 _"Can you make out the note officer?" The reporter asked._

 _The note sloppily written by Grizz read, "If you ever want to see your little girl again, come to the cave and bring snacks. Love, Grizz."_

"Ohhhh no." Panda said.

 _"The police are investigating this note, scanning for fingerprints and are searching all surrounding areas, especially caves." he said. "When we find the kidnapper he or she will be arrested on the spot."_

Panda frantically jumped off the couch and looked around.

"Grizz!" He ran up to him and shook his arm viciously.

"The little girl!" He yelled.

"G.J.?" Grizz said.

"Yes, G.J.! The police are out looking for her! She was just on the news! They're searching outside right now! Quick, we gotta get her out of here!"

"Oh, great!" Grizz exclaimed as he threw the broom and headed towards his room to retrieve G.J.

"No, no! Not great! The police are going to arrest you when they get here! They think you kidnapped her!" Panda was waving his arms around hysterically.

"What? That's crazy. I'll just explain everything, tell them we're cool, and give them G.J." He opened the door, turned on the light only to discover an empty room and unmade bed. They both froze in horror.

"Uh, this isn't good." Grizz said nervously.

Panda and Grizz began running around the cave in a frenzy.

"G.J.!...G.J.!" Grizz looked in every room, every corner and every crevice.

"G.J?" Panda slowly opened the bathroom door, but the room was empty.

"Oh, this is bad! This is really bad!" Panda said as he and Grizz embraced each other.

"What are we gonna do? The police are gonna find us soon! That's it! This is the end!" Panda shouted hysterically.

"Snap out of it bro!" Grizz grabbed Panda's shoulders and shook him to calm him down.

"We will get through this, just like we always do!" he reassured his panicking brother.

"Just take a deep breath."

Panda inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Feel better?" Grizz pat him on the back.

"I do, actually. Thanks!" Panda said uttering a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ice Bear was preparing their dinners. He had three separate meals going on at once. He was currently cooking up a soup for Panda, while also preparing a homemade Pizza for Grizz. He opened the cupboard to grab a jar of pizza sauce. He turned around and G.J. was there standing the kitchen looking at him. Ice Bear looked around nervously. He held the jar in his hand as they awkwardly stared at each other.

* * *

Panda and Grizz were still searching the other parts of the cave for G.J. They huddled.

"Okay...We obviously have a big problem here..." Grizz began.

"But don't worry, at least we have time before the Po-po gets here."

There was a loud knock on the door. Grizz and Panda rushed to the window and looked outside. There was a group of people, a news van and police cruisers parked out front.

"Ohhhhh, no!" Panda yelled.

"What do we do!"

Grizz looked around nervously.

"Uh, you stall them while I keep looking!" Grizz ran off leaving Panda standing in front of the door.

"Wait, what?!" Panda shouted.

"This is the police!" Someone yelled from behind the door. Pandas face turned bright red. He pressed his face against the door.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He said.

"This is the police. We have some questions for you."

Panda looked around nervously. Grizz was frantically running around still.

"Uh...just a second!" Panda brushed himself off and exhaled deeply.

"Deep...breath..." He turned around and opened the door. There was about 40 people standing in front of him. A police officer with a notepad was standing under the doorway.

Panda smiled nervously and stepped outside and shut the front door nonchalantly.

"Is there an officer, problem?" He said

The officer stared at him up and down and sighed.

"We have some questions to ask you." He started.

Panda began to sweat.

"I love questions..." He said.

"Right...Where were you today at 10:00 am?"

Panda began to sweat even more. He felt his throat close up and he began shaking.

"Eep." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" The officer said.

"Uhh..What was the question again?"

"Where were you today at 10:00 am?"

"Uh, can I phone a friend?" Panda said his voice shaking.

* * *

Back in the kitchen the staring contest had gotten more intense. Ice Bear and G.J. were literally nose to nose. Then she smacked Ice Bears nose. He jumped back and crashed against the stove spilling the soup and dishes all over the place. He was covered in vegetarian broth. G.J. climbed on top of the counter and began throwing dishes onto the floor. Ice Bear quickly leaped into action catching dishes before they touched the floor. He was able to catch four plates until his paws were full. She continued throwing dishes on the ground, shattering on impact. Ice Bear got up and began chasing her. She ran down the counter and jumped on his head and covered his eyes. He stumbled and staggered around trying to get her off him. He bumped into the table, knocking it over. She was pulling his hair and tugging on his ears. He crashed into the counter and the pizza sauce jar fell onto the floor spilling everywhere. Ice Bear slipped on it and fell, drenching himself in the deep red sauce. He tried to grab G.J. but she slipped away, his claw snagged her pants shredding them and leaving her in her diaper. Grizz burst into the room.

"CODE RED! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" He yelled. "Whoa, what happened in here?" Grizz looked around at the mess and his newly red little brother. He saw G.J. run past him into the living room. He gasped.

"G.J.! Thank goodness!" He turned around and began to chase her leaving Ice Bear in his pizza sauce mess. G.J. was too fast for Grizz who was having a hard time catching up to her.

"Slow down!" He yelled panting heavily. "I usually don't run this much in one day." He bent over to catch his breath.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. At 10:00 am you were in Japan?" The police officer said, still interrogating Panda.

"Yep, that's what I said.." Panda lied. "We uh..just got home...just now." His voice grew quieter and quieter with each word.

The officer looked into the window noticing the commotion going on inside.

"Is someone else in there?" He asked

Panda moved his head in the way to block his view.

"What? No. That's crazy." Panda said anxiously.

"Where are your 2 brothers?"

"Uh, ...Japan."

"Are you kidding me?"

"They really liked it there."

The officer took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Panda could hear Grizz yelling from inside.

"Uh...I actually got sick..in Japan..and I have to go vomit..be right back." Panda turned around and quickly went back inside.

The cave was in shambles, Grizz was lying on the floor struggling to catch his breath, and G.J. was jumping on the couch.

"Grizz, I can't stall them anymore! You need to come up with a plan and fast!" Panda yelled.

"Just...give me a sec...to think..." Grizz panted. Panda walked over and helped him up. He sighed and frowned at Panda.

"Okay. This is my doing. I brought her here..I think the right thing to do is to just tell them the truth and maybe they'll let us off easy. They got my note right?"

"You mean your ransom note?"

Grizz sighed.

A woman shouted from the crowd outside.

"Please! We'll give you whatever you want, just give us our daughter back!"

Grizz and Panda looked at each other.

"Daughter?" They said in unison.

Grizz opened the door to address the crowd. There was camera's flashing in his face.

"Attention! Everyone just settle down!" He held up his arms. People began to back away.

"My name is Grizzly, this is my bro Pan-Pan. Don't panic, we mean you no harm! We're just simple bears, living a simple life."

"Oh my gosh, they're bears! They kidnapped Sara!" someone yelled.

"whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get hasty!" Grizz said nervously. He and Panda exchanged nervous glances.

"We didn't kidnap her, she was just lost and we brought her here to chill. Look there she is!" Grizz pointed to the couch but G.J. was gone. Panda hid his face in his hands.

"Well, crud." Grizz muttered.

The police officer stepped closer to them. He had handcuffs in his hands.

"You two are under arrest for the kidnapping of Sara Brown."

"Wait-wait-wait this is all a big misunderstanding!" Grizz yelled. "She was just here! I promise. If I can just-"

Suddenly Ice Bear emerged from the kitchen. He was still covered in Pizza sauce and had ripped clothes in his claws. The whole crowd gasped. Grizz and Panda looked at him in horror.

"Ice Bear can explain." He said staring blankly at the crowd.

"GO! GO! GO!" The police officer pointed to Ice Bear and 3 more officers stormed into the cave and tackled him down.

Two more walked up to Grizz and Panda and put handcuffs on them. Panda began to cry.

"No, no, I can't go to jail!" He blubbered.

Grizz looked around. He kicked the officer down and ran off behind the cave.

"Hey! He's resisting arrest!" He yelled. Grizz ran to the back part of the cave and looked around frantically. He saw a window and dived inside shattering the glass. He tumbled into the kitchen. He awkwardly picked himself back up without the use of his hands

"You, look over there!" The cops all spread out throughout the house. Grizz could overhear their voices.

Meanwhile, Panda and Ice Bear were being marched to a police cruiser by an officer. He opened the doors and a cop shoved Ice Bear into the back seat. He looked up at them.

"Ice Bear demands to know his rights."

Grizz still in the kitchen kept frantically looking for a place to hide.

"Check the kitchen!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." He spotted the fridge and ran over, opened the door and climbed inside. Ice Bears axe was in there. Grizz rubbed the chains of the handcuffs against the axe until it broke them and set him free. He sighed in relief and leaned back.

"Deep...breath.." He said to himself. He inhaled and then exhaled. He shut his eyes for a moment to gather up his thoughts.

"That's it!" He shot out of the fridge and ran into the living room. He headed into his bedroom.

"Hey! There he goes!" One officer pointed, "After him!" The cops chased him down and followed him into the room. They stormed in and barricaded the doorway.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP NO-"

"Shhh!" Grizz said, kneeling at his bedside. In his bed was little G.J. who was asleep peacefully.

"She's sleeping!" Grizz whispered.

The cops all looked at each other nervously.

* * *

Panda was finally shoved into the cop car and the officer slammed the door shut.

"Go ahead and take them away. The third one is gonna have to be tranquilized or something.."

Panda pressed his face against the window.

"No!" He screamed tears pouring from his face. Ice Bear fidgeted his arms trying to get out of the handcuffs.

Suddenly the door to the cave shot open. All the police officers came out of the doorway.

"Where are the parents?" One officer asked, stepping forward.

A young, scared looking couple slowly stepped forward. They were holding each other.

The cops all stepped aside and Grizz emerged holding little G.J. in his arms. She was still sleeping. He walked up to the parents and held her out to them.

"Here you go. Safe and sound." He said softly. Her mom looked at him nervously.

Grizz kept a friendly smile on his face as he held her out. Panda and Ice Bear watched curiously from the backseat of the cruiser.

"You see...I found her sitting alone out there in the woods so I brought her here so she would be safe from the wilderness ya know?" He said shrugging.

The mom stepped closer and slowly took G.J. from Grizz's warm arms.

She smiled at her daughter and held her close. Grizz smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about all this confusion. We didn't mean any harm."

The woman smiled and hugged Grizz. He blushed and hugged her back.

"Do you wish to press charges ma'am?" An officer walked up to her.

She smiled at Grizz.

"No officer. I'm just glad to have my Sara back." She hugged her tightly.

"Thank you sir, for keeping her safe." Her husband walked up and took her hand. He and Grizz nodded at each other.

Another police officer walked over to the cruiser and let Ice Bear and Panda out. They un-cuffed them and let them go.

"Well, sorry about that gentlemen." He said nervously. "You're free to go."

Panda smiled and hugged Ice Bear who scowled at the officer.

"Ice Bear plans to sue." He said before walking away.

Panda ran over to Grizz and hugged him tightly.

"Grizz I'm so happy you're okay!" He said in tears.

Grizz, although happy to be embraced by his brother just watched sadly as G.J. was carried away by her family. Her father noticed Grizz watching them and whispered something to G.J.'s mother.

"Are you alright Grizz?" Panda said, noting his brothers distracted stare. Ice Bear moved Panda out of the way and hugged Grizz.

"Ice Bear would have bailed you out."

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine. I'll just...you know..I'll miss her I guess..." Grizz mumbled as he, Panda and Ice turned around to head inside.

"Uh, excuse me? Mr. Grizzly Bear?"

Grizz turned around and G.J. and her mother were standing in front of him.

G.J. was blushing.

"Go, on!" Her mother gave her a little push forward.

With a giggle, G.J. ran up to Grizz and jumped into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly. Panda and Ice Bear joined in and they all group hugged together.

G.J. kissed Grizzly on the nose. He blushed and laughed nervously. She jumped our his arms and he pat her on the shoulder.

"It's been fun G.J., I mean, Sara." Grizz smiled.

She giggled, handed Grizz a piece of paper and ran back to her mother's side.

They waved and headed on their way.

Panda, Grizzly and Ice Bear waved as all the cops, news reporters and people got in their vehicles and left. As Sara's family van drove away, a small tear went down Grizz's face.

"It'll be okay, Grizz. She needs to be with her family." Panda said.

"Ice Bear will have to order take-out tonight."

Grizz's brothers both turned around and headed back into the cave while he stayed out and just kept staring out into the woods. He could still hear the echo of Sara's laugh inside his mind. He closed his eyes, looked down and felt a paper in his hand. He remembered Sara had given him a note. He quickly un-crumbled it and looked at it. It was a crude little drawing of him and Sara holding hands with hearts all around them. He smiled and hugged it. With a happy sigh he headed back into the cave holding close the little memory of the friend he made in the woods.

 _The End._


End file.
